Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to weld communication systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for intuitively communicating weld characteristics to a welding operator in real time.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in all industries. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations, the success of which relies heavily on the proper use of a welding gun or torch by a welding operator. For instance, an improper torch angle can lead to spatter, improper penetration, and overall poor weldments. However, inexperienced welding operators often have difficulty establishing the proper torch angle and torch-to-workpiece distance during welding, and such parameters may be somewhat difficult to estimate during the process of making a weld. Furthermore, even experienced welding operators may have difficulty monitoring and maintaining these important parameters throughout welding processes.
Traditionally, welding operators rely on the sound and look of the weld to approximate the proper torch angle and torch-to-workpiece distance based on experience. It is now recognized that such traditional methods may lead to excess consumable waste, especially during training exercises.